wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Genevra
she now belongs to essence Genevra belongs to Frosty and is her slightly more depressed and pessimistic sona. She is free to be mentioned in fanfictions and feel free to ask to 1v1 RP with her, but do not use her in public roleplays or anything else without my consent. Do not edit anything on this page, including grammar and spelling. Description The hybrid of three tribes isn't a noticeable dragon among the other colorful members of her kind. In fact, that's how she really likes it to be. Genevra is a thin, slightly tall dragon, not being very large for her age. She doesn't have many attractive features, although her appearance can certainly be called decent. She has the general body shape of a NightWing, with longer spines running down her back. Her main, straight horns are pale grey and the rest of her spines are deep blue. She has no color changing scales or other notable RainWing features to speak of, and has little to no SeaWing characteristics as this part of her bloodline is very faint. In terms of coloration, one can easily call Genevra dull. Her main scales are composed of very dark blue, so dark that it is almost completely black, and there is a light blue colored stripe running down from her neck to the start of her tail, just above her underscales. Her wings, however, are quite the eye-catcher. They are a soft, pale sky blue, with a gradient of azure, and they spread like neither tribe she is from. White speckles are scattered like stars across the light surface. Gen's eyes are of a gentle periwinkle, and they carry a weariness that shouldn't belong to someone of her age. She actually has a pair of RainWing fangs, but they are shorter and do not contain venom. Her forked tongue is an odd dusty purple, although in dim light it just appears to be grey. Gen has a longer tail than either of her main tribes, but they do not curl like either side, making it useless for climbing trees. She is mainly a NightWing, with slightly off coloration and a few oddities. The only thing that is SeaWing about her is her eyes, which glow and pulse lightly in the dark, and grants her enhanced night vision a normal SeaWing does not possess. Personality If you pay close attention, you can see this dark dragon standing off silently to a crowd, with a generally melancholic expression on her snout, or having her head in a book or scroll. If you don't pay attention, then you might not see her at all. In the face of the world, Genevra is passive and mostly indifferent, ensuring that if no one talks to her, she wouldn't be socializing at all. Despite the outward exterior that shows that she is almost always only depressed, there are actually an entire storm of emotions bubbling in her. No matter how odd she seems, she has felt all the emotions a normal dragon has felt in their life - love, pain, stress and even happiness, one thing that no one can expect her to feel. In short, Gen does almost always feel sad, but she isn't in any way depressed or mentally ill. She just feels like it is a unique part of her personality, that she can never be as jovial or cheerful as some other dragons in her life. The dragoness is very philosophical, and this can often show in her writing. She loves losing herself in abstract concepts, like romance, ideas and many opinions. If not careful, she can also completely detach herself from the world by escaping to her imagination. Since she is very secluded and secretive, Gen is terribly awkward and even terrified of social situations. When with strangers, she gives others the impression of a cold and unfriendly dragon, but this is something that is frequently misunderstood about her. Some part of her craves affection and attention from others, but she has never been active enough to seek it at all. When asked to open up, Genevra can suffer severe panic attacks or break down. On the flip side though, with dragons she's close to, she acts completely differently when socializing. Gen has surprisingly decent conversation skills, and one would rarely find talking to her to be an unpleasant experience. She's harmless and generally easygoing, not requiring much or having extremely high demands to be satisfied. However, getting her to feel comfortable around you is a very difficult task. However, she is actually incredibly wise, even though it doesn't always show. Gen is the dragon that you wouldn't expect to get advice from, yet always manages to help you in some way in the end. History Skills/Abilities Relationships Quotes Trivia * Genevra is quite a contrast to Frosty, my main sona, but she does represent me quite well when I slip into her phase. * She will never physically harm another dragon, only through words. Gallery Category:Content (GoddessOfCarries) Category:Characters Category:Dragonsonas Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:RainWings Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Writer)